O Diário de Shun
by Darkness Ladies
Summary: Encontraram o diário do Shun, o que será que ele escreve por lá? Muita comédia e menções de yaoi


Por **_Layla Hamilton Kikumaru_** & **_Lany Niwa_**

Título – O Diário de Shun

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, estamos apenas nos aproveitando dos personagens do Masami Kuromada, e infelizmente, não ganhamos nadinha com isso, só o mero prazer de escrever...

Resumo: Encontraram o diário do Shun, o que será que ele escreve por lá? Muita comédia e menções de yaoi

Aviso: A personagem Line é de criação nossa, se quiserem usar, peçam!

.:O Diário de Shun:.

Era noite no santuário e todos os cavaleiros se encontravam na sala do animadamente, sobre diversos assuntos, quando um específico veio a tona.

-Shun, estava procurando meu creme e acabei confundindo sua mala com a do Hyoga, sabe o que eu achei por lá! – Diz ironicamente a namorada de Hyoga, Line.Uma moça de olhos azuis e cabelos louros que nem os de Hyoga.

Shun engole em seco – Não! – Ele fala levemente gaguejando.

- Um caderninho muito peculiar da Hello Kitty, aquele no qual continha muitas informações interessantes com algumas fotos.

-DÁ ISSO AQUI LINEE! – Berrou Shun irritado, todos os outros cavaleiros interessados na discussão.

-Qual o problema Shun? – Fala Line com uma cara cínica. – Vamos ler aqui o que está escrito. – "_Querido diário hoje eu acordei pensando, o Aldebaran é de touro pra combinar com os chifres que ele tem, como dizem os chifres de corno são que nem a linha do equador nós não a vemos mais sabemos que está lá, e é por isso que ele nunca tem uma namorada fixa. Também era de se esperar ele é tão feio, entendo perfeitamente as garotas que namoram ele, mas traem-no. HUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUA!" _- Que letrinha hein Shun você deveria fazer uma caligrafia.

-Isso daí não são letras, são hieróglifos com erros de ortografia. – Diz Shiryu atrás de Line acompanhando a leitura dela com os olhos.

-Tá! E o que mais está escrito aí! – Fala Milo com curiosidade.

-Ah! Muitas coisas! - Fala Line com uma cara de safada.

-Xiii!Esse daí já começou a meditar. – Comenta Shiryu para o Hyoga.

-Nossa, vocês mudaram – Diz Marin – O mais puro de vocês agora é o mais pervertido.

-Nem me fale – Choraminga Ikki pegando uma foto. – Quando ele era pequeno ele era tão puro e inocente. – Ikki puxa uma outra foto dele com a June. – Quando ele começou a namorar a June ele era assim mais nem tanto – Ele puxa outra foto de Shun. – E agora ele é essa porcaria que é hoje, é tão triste ver a formação de um monstro.BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-Calma Ikki. – Diz Shiryu. – É difícil pra todos aturar esse aí.

-Mas ele não tem um porco com o seu nome né! – Fala Ikki agora um pouco zangado.

-Graças a Deus não. – Diz Shiryu com ar de alívio. Então Shiryu se aproxima de Shun e retira uma coisa de suas costas. – Olha Shun sua pasta de fotos que encontrei por um acaso.

-O quê?SOLTA ISSO! – Grita Shun irritado.

-Você tem fotos comprometedoras aqui hein! – Diz Shiryu. –Vejamos. NOOOOSSAAA!

-O que! – Pergunta Line curiosa.

-Shaka!Mu! – Diz um Shiryu surpreso.

-O que foi? – Pergunta Mu.

-NOOOSSAA! – Diz Line atrás de Shiryu. – Que horror! Shun como você tirou essas fotos!

-O que? Então isso significa que é mais de uma! – Fala Mu soando frio.

Shaka já se irritando pensando:

-"Calma, calma. Respire fundo e conte até dez! Um, dois, três..."

-Olhem! – Diz Shiryu passando as fotos para Marin

-UAU! – Diz Marin – O que, que é isso!

Mu pega as fotos correndo antes que passassem para mais alguém e quando ele vê fica vermelho por completo.Eles ainda não sabiam se era de raiva ou de vergonha ou de ambos.

-Deve ser horrível! - Fala Marin para Aiolia

-O que? – Pergunta Aiolia

-Eles podem ler a mente um do outro – Diz Marin

-É mesmo, isso é que é relacionamento aberto – Comenta Aiolia.

-Já pensou, você está lá com vontade de usar o banheiro e a porta está emperrada aí então chega o seu parceiro e lê a sua mente.

-Realmente. Digamos que eles não tem segredos um com o outro – Fala Aiolia com ar de sábio.

-Nem tem como – Comenta Marin.

-Deixe-me ler mais uma parte do diário de Shun – Fala Shiryu

-Não!NÃO DEIXO! – Fala Shun

-Ah!Shun não corta o meu barato. – Diz Shiryu

-E qual é o seu barato? Curtir com a minha cara !-Fala Shun

-Como você é inteligente Shun – Fala Shiryu – Quer dizer...nem tanto

-Tenha pena de mim!Por Favor? –Diz Shun fazendo uma cara doce e gentil

-Não estou com vontade no momento. – Diz Shiryu.

-ORA SEU! – Diz Shun pulando no pescoço de Shiryu.Então Milo pega o diário e começa a ler com um microfone em sua mão.

-_"Querido diário eu estava pensando, a June diz que me trai então ela deve me trair com todos os caras do santuário, mais acho que isso é só pra conseguir freguesia mesmo. Acho que até com Shina ela já me traiu, se bobear até com a Saori. Sabe ela não é nenhuma santa.E com certeza ela já me traiu com a Marin..."_ – June se levanta arranca Shun do pescoço de Shiryu e começa a roda-lo no ar.Shiryu se deita pega sua mala e de lá de dentro puxa uma bonequinha da Shunrei e começa a falar com ela.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Fala Line

-O Shiryu não está! – Diz Shiryu com a bonequinha da Shunrei e fazendo uma vozinha mais fina – Quer deixar recado?

-Aham! – Fala Line – É verdade que um certo mestre do Shiryu e um certo mestre do Mu tem um caso?

-Acho que você foi direta demais – Diz Hyoga

-Ele ainda não voltou – Diz Shiryu ainda com a bonequinha da Shunrei.

-Então ta eu ligo para a Shunrei – Fala Line pegando o celular.

-Não!Não!Eu falo!Eu falo! – Diz rapidamente Shiryu – Mais é um grande segredo.

-E já que é um segredo, todos tem que saber - Diz o Milo.

-É verdade. – Diz o Shiryu amargurado.

-Assim como o caso do Milo com o Kamus – Diz o Shun agora no chão – Admita! – Ele pega fotos e mostra pra todos.

-OOOOHHH! – Falam todos.

-É tudo culpa do Kamus! – Afirma Milo.

-Ei! – Diz Kamus.

-Olha o Shaka ainda meditando. – Diz Shiryu – Esse daí só medita e dorme.

-Não! – Diz Shun – Ele faz outras coisas também.

-Com quem nesse santuário? – Fala Hyoga

-Oras, até parece que vocês são cegos, surdos e burros...é...pensando bem vocês são cegos, surdos e burros. – Todos olham fitando Shun. – Com o Mu – Mu pega o castiçal e bate com tudo na barriga de Shun.

-Hei!Meu castiçal! – Fala Saori.

-Calma ele foi usado para uma boa causa – Diz Shiryu.

-É você tem razão mais... – Diz Saori triste, ela sai correndo em direção a Shun – Você está bem?

-Obrigado por perguntar – Diz Shun, Saori toma o castiçal em seus braços.

-Eu sei que esse cara com cabelo cor de merda te machucou!Eu sei! Eu sei!Vou sentir sua falta – Diz Saori começando a chorar pelo o castiçal ter quebrado

-Todos nós vamos sentir. – Diz Shiryu pegando um lencinho e colocando em seu nariz – Ele foi um grande castiçal.

-Aham – Diz Saori ainda chorando.Seiya se aproxima e diz:

-Não chore ele não ia gostar de te ver assim. E tem outra, ele deve ter se sentido feliz por bater no Shun.

-Você tem razão. – Diz Saori.

Milo pega e continua lendo agora em outra página.

-_"Eu acho que o Afrodite além de bicha é pedófilo, eu já reparei que ele é meio estranho com o Kiki e com o Amaruk_ (Discípulo de June, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos)_sabe ele já deve ter partido para cima do Kiki e ele se teletransportou __mais o que o Amaruk poderia fazer ele é tão fraquinho.Apesar que aquela monstra da June quase o mata, ele deve ter uma forte resistência."_

-Agora você ta morta biba, se eu tenho o meu gostosão para que eu vou precisar de 2 pirralhos - Diz Afrodite com a mão na cintura e começa a correr atrás de Shun.

-Por falar em Amaruk cadê ele June não o vi o dia inteiro! - Pergunta Kamus

-Ah!Ele tava doentinho então eu deixei ele ficar em casa dormindo.

-Você não acha que ta pegando leve demais com ele? – Pergunta Kamus – Meu mestre jamais deixaria de me treinar só porque eu estava doentinho

-Ele tava com 45 graus de febre então eu resolvi deixar de treinar ele hoje, deve ser porque eu joguei ele no meio dos tubarões naquela água gelada.

-Você fez o que? – Pergunta Milo assustado

-Então eu levei ele ao médico, e o médico passou um remédio fortíssimo e agora ele está em casa dormindo.

Nisso Mu ouvi uma conversa por telepatia:

-Amaruk você só fingiu que tava doente, agora vamos aproveitar que a June não ta aqui e ir brincar, eu já fiz isso várias vezes com o Mu e ele nunca descobriu. - Fala Kiki com uma voz marota

-Num sei não to me sentindo mal por mentir pra June.

-Ahh!Agora o estrago já ta feito.

-Você tem certeza que ele ta doente June você ficou lá enquanto ele tirava a temperatura? – Pergunta Mu

-Não, eu fui preparar um chá e deixei ele medindo por que?

-Foi o que eu pensei – Fala Mu se levantando.

-Aonde você vai? – Pergunta June

-Para a sua casa - Afirma Mu.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-Já sei!- Diz Shun – Você ficou bravo porque o Shaka tava te traindo com o Ikki e resolveu trair ele com a June.

-EI!-Falam Ikki e Shaka ao mesmo tempo.

-Não! - Grita Mu bravo e todo vermelho.E ele vai em direção a casa de June, e trás o Amaruk e o Kiki arrastados no chão gritando por auxílio.

-O que! - Fala June nervosa – AMARUK VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! – Então June começa a espanca-lo e gira-lo no ar .

-Sabe. – Diz Line – Estou começando a achar que realmente é culpa do Kamus.

-Eu disse, não acreditaram em mim – Disse Milo indignado

-Pobre Milo – Diz Line

-Vamos ver, que mais ta escrito aqui – Diz Line

-Vocês não têm pena de mim? – Pergunta Shun fazendo cara de coitado

-Ah...preciso responder – Diz Shiryu

Então Line ia começar a ler quando Milo fala :

-Hey Line você esqueceu do microfone

-Ah! É mesmo – Diz Line. Então ela pega o microfone e começa - "_Capítulo – Sinônimos. Afrodite é sinônimo de bicha, June é sinônimo de vadia, Line de loira burra, Marin de cheia de banha, Saori de sem cérebro, Shina de covarde, Shunrey de chorona, Hyoga de traíra, Seiya de falso, Shiryu de intrometido, Ikki de Porco, Kamus de poio, Milo de retardado, Mu de sonso, Shaka de estraga prazeres, Aldebaran de horroroso, Aiolia de corno, Saga de duas caras, Kanon de metido, Ailos de cagão, Shura de tonto, Máscara da Morte de bêbado, Kiki de pirralho, Amaruk de fracote, Shun de demais, super legal, sensacional, o gostosão do pedaço, Dohko de calvo, Shion de linguarudo." _

-O QUE! – Falam todos

-Biba você vai ver o bicha na tua cara! – E todos começam correr atrás do Shun.

Fim!


End file.
